lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plague Ratscoots
Plague Ratscoots They infest moist areas and very dry areas around the TF2 World. The areas that are medium are less inhabited. Discovered by Doctor Alan Grant. Do not change research without my permission. Pictured: Plague Ratscoot taunting, standing tall on it's hind legs. They are usually seen crouching. Behavior Plague Ratscoots are passive when in groups of one or two, but three and above and they attack and kill for food. Their main diet in groups of four or five is a Heavy, a group of three or four, medics, snipers, and spies. If they are in a large group of seven, they charge everything. Their jaws are exposed outside their body in a handheld form, all in different varieties. Sometimes, they steal their prey's gear and put it on, making them a higher rank than others. Diet Group of One or Two = Other Plague Ratscoots. Group of Three or Four = Medics, Snipers, and Spies. Group of Four or Five = Heavies. Predators Any splash damage based classes, as these are all bunched up into one large group. Soldiers, Pyros, Demomen, and Engineers count. Heavies, Medics, Snipers and Spies are part of their diet. Biology They always appear to be in a crouched position, swinging their jaws rapidly. They sometimes exclaim nonsensical terms. Sightings Apparently sightings are common in ctf_2fort and lakeside. These sightings were reported by a couple of researchers. Here's their reports : Portable Toaster : "I saw something that might have been one, near ctf_2fort." Airforce Grandpa : "I think I saw one at lakeside in one of the pools, but it was drowned. Something large had to kill it. I'm too scared to go there anymore :c." A wikia contributor : "i saw one in 2fort in the tunnels" Essentials: "I was wandering around Sawmill, about to visit Biolizard, till one of those pests bit me in my ankle. I couldn't do much but just pull out my Shotgun and shoot the bastard." "I saw another one when I was wandering alone in my home of Delfino. Weird place, I know but I was just walking around, and an entire pack of em charged at me! About 11-12 were there, and all of em bit my legs. They were gushing blood, so I ran to the sea. I know, great idea. Since they aren't all that intelligent, they came into my territory. Little did they know I was stronger there so I massacred them all. I had to get myself checked to make sure I didn't get the plague. Turns out I'm fine, but my right leg is covered in scars." Jebidijed: "I was just having fun playing Sandvich-Ball with a hoovy friend of mine in Sawmill, until one of these buggers came up and bit us both! Shortly after, he ran away. I still have a small scar from that incident." Snikrot: "Saw one dead at the bottom of thunder mountain, it had a sniper arm covered in tooth marks next to it." A Wikia Contributor: "I was doing my regular spy-checking and hunting in the tunnels of 2Fort when suddenly, a group of 12 attacked me! Luckily they were all wet, so I quickly critted and killed them with my Neon Annihilator. They did happen to get some hits though, and I have a few scars now. I got checked out for the Plague and vaccined." A Wikia Contributor:"I was out on 2fort where i stumble across this audio log this is what it said" Audio Log 1: "F2P researcher Roarfire here and this just happend to me. I was out on 2Fort when it happened. I was giving a soldier his needed Kritz then A flock of 7 attacked us, we were no match, I got out alive but him, well i don't want to talk about that.While escaping soldier was able to kill a ratscoot and a dove flew out. Later on i caught the same dove and examined it, it seemed to have the plague on it but on testing it on some test subjects the effects were increased strength and it spreads through the victim faster and the vaccine had little effect ,it seems to have evolved to infect demos now *loud banging* what was that *loud explosion* HE BROKE OUT, PROTECT THE DATA! * loud explosions followed by static*" An Unknown Person: "So, I was walking through BLU's 2Fort tunnels, when suddenly one of the bastards popped out of a corner and bit my ankle like it was it's lunch. I threw my Ham Shank out of confusion, and luckily, the ratscoot changed targets to my Ham Shank. Luckily, I had another Ham Shank, but I got a vial of blood from the bastard while it wasn't looking. I had prepared for one of these to gnaw on my leg, so I used a tranqualizer to knock him out and cage him. I ran for a medic to get me tested for the plague. I was positive, but I got vaccinated before it did anything. I mailed both the vial of blood and the TF2-nimal itself to you for testing. " (Which I thank you for.) Dr. Scoots: I saw one while australium hunting with my pet ScoutHound, and I encountered the beast eating the insides of a heavy. It saw me and attacked, but I luckily smacked it in the face with my baseball bat. It ran away before I could do anything. I investigated the heavy, and it's insides were made of australium, almost everything was aussie but a patch of organs, which it ate from. I confiscated the heavy's skeleton but sent you his spine and a sample of the ratscoot's saliva from the corpse. Abidemi: Hello, I am Abidemi the scougar. I have seen these things... THEY ARE SO DELICIOUS! I mean, they're loud and obnoxious and all, but delicious! Before eating them, they were huddled up in below the bridge in Badlands. The group consisted of, maybe 4 or less of them. As I got closer, they saw me ad screeched and crawled their way to me. I haven't seen the world's slowest "predators" than those Routs, or rat scouts or whatever you researchers call them. By the time they reached me, I slashed them with my claws twice each, leaving them to bleed to death. As soon as they died, I ate them fresh. I didn't bothered spitting at them, which it was the best decision EVER. Unknown:Just recently incountered a group in Bad Water. A whole hive it looked like. Something seemed different about the Plague Ratscoots though. They appeared to throw out a white substance from their mouth. As you can probably guess, I left as quickly as possible. Unknown: I saw, a mega horde, hundreds, in the abandoned sewers, below 2forts main sewers, old, wooden dpthings from back way in TFC, they, devoured my brother, I ran, it bit me, I may be turning, they infected me, I will join them, as a plague Demopan, I feel the infection turning all logic away, urging me to sate a list for blood, to infect, to kill--- ARRGGHHHH! A pyroshark: However, back on topic. I have just captured a group of 3 Plague Ratscoots. They were dozing, so I quietly put tranquilizer darts in them and placed them in a cage in the back of my research van. They are at my lab at the moment. I took out the darts, and they woke up about a minute ago. However, they still seem sleepy. Maybe someone poisoned them? I will run some blood tests and do what I can to keep these creatures alive, as my research may prove valuable for the coming months. Unknown (presumably deceased): Right now as im writing this it is 1/5 day after i got bitten by 3 plague ratscoots in ctf_doublecross.I got infected with the plague, im feeling bad and the medics couldn't help me, i believe i will die in 3 days.I wanted to tell this to the experts as i need a cure i hope there is one. Marky: mesage from marky: well... today i incountered... NOT a ratscout but a-a-a... it was scary... are you ready? ok a f2p swarm LAMo box krit medic that was infected by a kind of the ratscout luckly me and a hoovy lived... but it bit the hoovy with his ubersaw teeth and i think its infected cause the last i saw the hoovy was with the scoots feasting on the insides and outsides of a solder (he was eating with them to) my god it was scary but... wait i-i forgot to tell you some thing i was bitten by the medic oh god NOOOOO *static and hissing and biting sounds are followed for a short time after then video ends* Doctor Alan Grant's File A Item # : Plague Ratscoot Aggressiveness Class : Extreme Diet : Carnivorous, Cannibalistic Description : The Item Plague Ratscoot is a widespread TF2 Species, an almost-phenomenon by how easily it mutates and adapts to viruses, infection, and plagues. It evolves at an almost alarming rate, making a cure to the plague virtually impossible as the plague itself, dubbed IPR-001 mutates with the Ratscoot. When a Ratscoot attacks a victim, it attacks at EXPUNGED, spreading the virus by plunging it's teeth into the ███████. Once spread, the Ratscoot will either eat the person if they are not a regular Ratscout (the original species of the Plague Ratscoot, ironically discovered afterwards), or stay with them until infection is complete. Once infected, the Ratscout will from then there be a Plague Ratscoot. ''' ☀http://lazy-purple-tf2nimals.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Alan_Grant%27s_TEST_FILES '''Footnotes : Upon further research, Plague Ratscoots spewing some kind of white substance are becoming increasingly common. May be a mutation that will become bigger. Gibuses are prone to infection. What you need to be one No use of pistols or scatterguns. Any bat. Any hat or gear, the better the hat/gear, the higher the rank in them. You always must be crouched. Other Researcher's Findings Salvaged findings from Roarfire's data where a new strain was discovered the effects were as follows * increased strength and mobility * affects demos more harshly * spreads through out the host faster * spreads through doves that come out through ratscoots * does not affect sollybirds * very aggressive to medics Category:Scout TF2-nimals Category:Widespread Species Category:Aggressive Category:Carpo Category:Grantfare Corp.